Titan Mk. II (Tiberian Twilight)
Basic CC4 titan bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = GDI Offense Class |baseunit = |role = Medium bipedal walker / Crawler killer |eliteability = |useguns = L91 Pierce Laser Cannon (Laser) |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 900 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = 6 CP |time = 0:12 |produced = GDI Offense Crawler |req = Rank 1 |hotkey = F5 |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = Range boost Speed boost Refire boost |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Laser slows down enemies |structure = |notes = |margin = }} AW-T2 Titan (or simply Titan Mk. II) is an assault walker of the Global Defense Initiative's Offense Class during the Ascension Conflict. History This new generation of assault walkers was a direct descendant of the Titan Mk. I that was first developed and saw service during the Second Tiberium War. In the post Firestorm Crisis period, the GDI Steel Talons had formed who had made extensive use of these walkers in conflicts with the Brotherhood of Nod. Thus, they attempted to create a next generation series that evolved into the Titan Mk. II. Making use of advanced robotics as well as greater battle armor, they proved themselves for a time but in the years approaching the Third Tiberium War, the Titan Mk. II was abandoned in favor of a cheaper alternative that was provided by the MBT-6 Predator. This led to hundreds of Titans being relegated to mothball status and left in warehouses though some were converted for civilian duties such as construction work where they aided in the development of the Blue Zones. Despite this decision, the veterans of the Steel Talons had fond memories of the Titan walkers and made a petition to bring these venerable vehicles back into service. Initially, their pleas fell on deaf ears though circumstances changed after the development of the Crawler vehicles. With the development of these offshoots of the MCVs, GDI High Command began searching for a vehicle that would serve in anti-Crawler operations. This allowed for the AW-T2 Titan to be developed which quickly became a front-line armored assault walker vehicle capable of finding as well as destroying enemy Crawlers. The addition of laser weaponry also enhanced its capabilities and allowed it to battle enemy aerial units such as the Basilisk and Medusa. This second lease on life earned the Titan a place beside the Mammoth tanks in the Global Defense Initiative's arsenal. Background The AW-T2 shared many of the elements from the original Titan Mk. I and its successor the Mk. II. They now served as mobile weapon platforms with the power as well as speed needed to attack Nod Crawlers. As such, their very role on the battlefield was as a "Crawler Killer". The AW-T2 was created with the addition of complex as well as advanced alloys, high-tech servos and fibrous tendons. This combination allowed it to achieve high speed movement across the battlefield on its two armored legs. However, this has had the effect of making these walkers expensive though effective platforms for tracking enemy vehicles on the field. The two legs were necessary component in balancing the crew compartment as well as power plant which were needed to hold 20 tons of weight. Furthermore, the elevated turret also gave the gunners a clearer shot of their targets over the terrain. Initially, the Titan was equipped with a simple anti-tank cannon but GDI Engineers pointed out the fact that these walkers were quite suitable for carrying heavy lasers as well as other enhancements. Since that moment, the L91 Pierce Laser Cannon was introduced into the design with charge capacitors added into the Titan to help power the weapon. Furthermore, higher quality beam emitters were capable of being added onto the AW-T2 which improved the weapon's range and power train components also enhanced its speed. A number of recent models were also noted for featuring a second heavy laser and has helped earn the Titan a title of being a versatile weapon platform in history. In-game unit The Titan is the first Laser-armed vehicle available to the GDI Offense Class, followed by the Striker. It does not need to be unlocked and is available from Tier 1. The Titan is armed with a Laser gun that is highly effective against enemy heavy units and unupgraded Tier 1 base defenses. The Laser can damage enemy units between the Titan and its target, slowing down enemy units that are hit. It gains a second Laser gun with a blue Tiberium core upgrade, giving it a much improved rate of fire. The Titan's Medium armour gives it good survivability, but it is highly vulnerable to Cannon-armed units. Quotes Created *''Count me in!'' Selected *''Titan here! *''Oh, yeah!'' *''Bringin' the pain!'' *''Let's rock this place!'' *''Don't hold me back!'' *''What's the plan?'' *''I'm gonna squash 'em!'' *''Let's make 'em cry!'' Moving *''Moving out!'' *''Going!'' *''Let's do this!'' *''Right on!'' *''They ain't stopping me!'' *''Whatever you say!'' *''You got it!'' *''I'll check it out!'' *''Alright!'' Attacking *''This will cool 'em off!'' *''Bust 'em up!'' *''Smoke 'em!'' *''They in range? Yeah!'' *''Let's ROCK!'' *''For the win, baby!'' *''Good call!'' Move to Attack *''I'm game!'' *''I can take these chumps!'' *''Cleanup crew, coming through!'' *''Gonna crack some skulls!'' *''Go time!'' *''Ready the fireworks!'' Attacking Light Unit *''My lasers for that little punk?'' *''Not much meat one on that one, but okay!'' *''That's the biggest we got out there?'' In Combat *''That's right, daddy's here now!'' *''What was that, you want some more?'' *''Just tidying things up!'' *''Hanging back, throwing the bombs!'' *''They make dying look so easy!'' *''Kick 'em when they're down!'' Retreating *''Break time!'' *''Alright, let's hit it!'' *''Regroup!'' Gallery Titan CC4 DevGame2.jpg |Titans in action. CNC4_Titan_Mk_II_Concept_Art.jpg |Concept art CNC4 Titan Mk. II In-game LoRes Render.jpg|Render CNC4 Titan Render.png|Render References Category:Tiberian Twilight vehicles Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Arsenal Category:Mechanized Walkers